<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishing Only Wounds the Heart by gekkagumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716838">Wishing Only Wounds the Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi'>gekkagumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chikage-san, I love you. More than just a friend."</p><p>Chikage knows he can't accept that confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishing Only Wounds the Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yes the title is from im not the girl from wicked</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Chikage-san, I love you. More than just a friend."</p><p>The confession is so simple and sudden, that Chikage freezes up for a moment. It's not as though it's entirely unexpected, of course. He and Tsumugi have danced around the topic of their gradually blooming feelings for each other, but Chikage thought that Tsumugi understood why they weren't addressing it head on. But apparently not, since he's bringing it up now.</p><p>"Tsumugi." Chikage says with a sigh once he recovers from his momentary shock. "You know that I–"</p><p>"I know." Tsumugi interrupts him. He sounds sad but... not necessarily disappointed. Maybe he really did know, or maybe he's just that good of an actor. "I know that we... we can't be. And I've accepted that. But that's not an answer."</p><p>"An answer?" Chikage questions, and Tsumugi nods.</p><p>"I told you my feelings. Don't you think you should do the same?"</p><p>Chikage sighs again. Tsumugi is truly being cruel, to both of them really. He doesn't want to lie to Tsumugi (in fact, he isn't entirely sure he can without the other seeing right through it), but if he tells the truth, it'll just give the two of them false hope for what can never be. "I can't." he answers, glancing to the side rather than looking Tsumugi in the eye.</p><p>"Why can't you?" Tsumugi asks, and Chikage looks back at him with a glare.</p><p>"You <em>know</em> why."</p><p>Tsumugi shakes his head. "That's why we can't be together. But I'm not asking for that. I just want to know how you feel. I want to hear you say it. Is there any harm in that?" He takes Chikage's hand, squeezing it softly.</p><p>But Chikage pulls away. "There <em>is</em> harm in that. Because I can never be the person who can do anything about my feelings, so there's no point in you knowing."</p><p>"Chikage-san..." This time, Tsumugi does sound disappointed, and it stings, just a little, until Chikage shuts that feeling out too. But then, a moment later, Tsumugi perks up a bit again. "Chikage-san, I have an idea... Will you come with me?" He holds out his hand to Chikage, who raises an eyebrow at him. Reluctantly, Chikage takes that hand, and allows Tsumugi to drag him along.</p><p>Eventually, they end up in the empty theatre, the two of them alone on the stage. Chikage can't resist letting out a little laugh. "Of course you'd take me here. I almost forgot you're a theatre nerd."</p><p>Tsumugi only smiles softly back at him. "I suppose I am. But there's a reason I brought you here." He pauses, long enough for Chikage to open his mouth, but not to get the words out to question what that reason is before Tsumugi speaks again. "We can be anyone here on the stage, right? So I thought, maybe here, you could act as the Chikage-san who can answer me."</p><p>Chikage stares blankly back at Tsumugi for a moment. "You've got to be kidding me."</p><p>"Oh, come on. Just give it a shot. It's just acting, right? It's like an etude. It doesn't have to mean anything." Tsumugi insists.</p><p>Chikage knows Tsumugi is going to be stubborn on this (after all, he's already dragged him all the way here), so he decides not to waste his energy fighting, and just gives in. "Alright. Let's do it."</p><p>Tsumugi smiles, and it's unfair how much it warms Chikage's heart. "Alright, just a second. Let me set the stage." With that, Tsumugi runs off to adjust the lighting, returning moments later once he's got a single spotlight shining on the center of the stage. "Okay... Are you ready?"</p><p>Chikage isn't ready, not really. He doesn't think he'll ever be, not for this role, even if it's a role he desperately wishes he could play for real. But he nods, and Tsumugi begins.</p><p>"Chikage-san, I love you. More than just a friend." Tsumugi repeats his line from earlier, a bit softer this time.</p><p>Chikage takes a deep breath, trembling a little. "Tsumugi..." he exhales, then reaches out to take Tsumugi's hands. "I'm not exactly good at this sort of thing. As my roommate so often says, I'm 'unromantic.' But I do love you too. More than just a friend. I've loved you for a while now, and I'll probably continue to do so until my last breath, however soon that may be."</p><p>Tsumugi's eyes widen. He clearly wasn't expecting such a heartfelt confession from Chikage. This should be the part where Chikage says "That's a lie, of course." or something along those lines, but he can't bring himself to say it. Not when Tsumugi is wearing that expression of surprise, happiness, and above all, love. How can Chikage ever crush such a beautiful, delicate flower? He can't.</p><p>Especially not when Tsumugi smiles, taking a step closer and squeezing his hands. That smile he so adores... Ah... "Chikage-san." Tsumugi whispers, leaning in even closer.</p><p>Oh. Oh, no. Chikage knows what he's doing, knows he should tell him to stop, and yet, he's unable to do anything until the moment Tsumugi's lips touch his.</p><p>All he can do is kiss back. It's the softest, most gentle kiss he has ever experienced, and the only one that's ever been with someone he actually cares for.</p><p>If acting in this role always feels so good, then maybe Chikage can try it a little more, with Tsumugi by his side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>